disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roper
Roper is a minor character in the 2013 Disneytoon Studios animated feature film, Planes. Background Official Description This irascible race official pitty delivers the rules for the North American Wings Around the Globe time trials with a matter-a-fact personality and a wry sense of humor. In fact, Roper never misses an opportunity to offer his own take on the events that unfold. With sly remarks and colorful commentary, Roper is funny but firm in his dealings with the race and the racers.'Planes' Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) Appearances ''Planes Roper first appears at the qualifier of the Wings Around the Glove, commentating on the planes who are setting their times. When he first sees Dusty Crophopper, who he referred to as "Strut Jetstream" due to Chug having an idea of using it rather than telling the actual name, he thinks that Dusty is landscaping until being corrected that he is Strut Jetstream. Noticing that Dusty is a crop duster, he tells him about that he is not built for speed. However, he does commentate when Dusty sets his time, which turns out to be the sixth fastest, knocking him out. Several days later, Roper travels to Propwash Junction in a truck named Willy Knight, who he gets into a argument with for hitting bumps. He asks Chug where Dusty, still not knowing his actual name, but Chug does not remember the nickname. Dusty later comes up to mention that he is Jetstream, but also telling Roper his actual name. Sniffing Dusty, Roper wonders what the smell is, which Leadbottom explains is Vitaminamulch. Roper informs Dusty that he is in the Wings Around the Globe, because a racer named Fonzarelli had been disqualified for using an illegal fuel called nitromethane. He is later seen in the pit row at John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York City, stating to Dusty that he does not miss Propwash, but also noticing that Dusty still has the odor of Vitaminamulch. Following this, he tells Dusty to go to his tent, informing about its location. During the leg from Germany to India, he watches the racers from a lookout tower. While doing this, he informs that a plane named Gunnar Viking is disqualified for flying too high on a section of the leg that requires the racers to fly low. Roper and another forklift then look out for the racers in New York, before Ripslinger is the first to arrive, Dusty Crophopper following and taking the lead to win the race. After Ripslinger lands in a pile of sludge, he gets put onto a truck, as Roper calls him "Ripstinker" and tells him to have a wash. Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular'' Roper appears in the short along with Knight, being part of the crowd that watches the Vitaminamulch Air Spectacular air show held by Leadbottom. When Dusty and Chug appear in disguise as two daredevils who were unable to come to the show, the crowd falls silent, and Roper feels unhappy while saying "What?!" Leadbottom tries to keep the crowd happy while having Dusty and Chug perform the daredevils' usual stunt, but it does not work, as Roper begins to leave along with the rest of the crowd. Later, when Leadbottom tells them about a practice run, Roper is still not impressed, thinking the show is a rip-off. However, he and the crowd soon become interested after hearing the mention of fire, which is due to mayhem started by a thrown bag of Vitaminamulch causing Chug to skid and later leak his fuel which then lights up. Roper continues watching the show, which then finishes with a Vitaminamulch sculpture of Leadbottom exploding in the air, with pieces of mulch landing on everyone present. The crowd, however, cheers on the show, and Roper tells Dusty, Chug and Sparky that they rock, despite that he too was covered in mulch. Trivia *His eyes are blue rather than orange on his character promo. Gallery Planes roper rollout final.jpg|Promo Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m30s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m29s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m11s12.png roper&rip.png Roper&pitty.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m58s129.png 526301 560006557389269 408898096 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h23m35s2.png Judge Davis qualifier.png References Category:Planes characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Vehicles Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:American characters